Deliver Us From Evil
by Lemon Cat
Summary: If Yugi holds his end of the deal, he'll find out who the "mystery person" Anzu's sleeping with is. If Yami holds his end of the deal, he gets to have make-up sex with Yugi. CHAP 2 ADDED
1. Lead Us Not Into Temptation

Deliver Us From Evil

Hey everyone! Jed here! I just wanted to tell you that I'm back from a huge vacation from writing! Here's my first fresh story since a long time. (I tried writing some Spanish ones, but they never reviewed ! Oh well!). It's YAOI and there may possibly be a lemon. Tell me if you want one in your review. YxYY and AnzuX??? . Please enjoy and review!!!

Chapter 1: Lead Us Not Into Temptation

Darkness. Too dark for your advanced cat to see a shiny object in the chilly midnight madness. Fear. Too scared to poke his head up past the embarrassingly frilly window sill decorated with every kind of flower, star, and fleur-de-li imaginable, Yugi crawled by the side of the house, careful not to crunch the smallest of leaves or squish the slightest amount of mud in the soggy October backyard. This was his second time doing this and, feeling as if he were a professional, he did NOT want to screw this up. With curiosity, he looked behind him and beamed his flashlight toward the corner of the house.

"Koi?" He called out silently behind him as not to disturb a sleeping bird so content in its nest. No answer. He slowly searched the backyard with his flashlight looking for his Yami. "Yami? Where are you?" He whispered to himself. After three minutes of searching frantically for his slightly-naïve Yami, he spotted him near a sweet Jeffrey tree attempting to shoo away a squirrel. The tree smelt of a mix of pure vanilla extract and Mother Nature's fresh bark wood in the early morning. "Yami!" He scolded in whisper. Yami jumped and looked up at Yugi, very much startled. He waved, as if his haste was optional. Yugi rolled his eyes. "Psst!" An angry Yugi blew through his teeth, "let's go!" Yami sighed and, before crawling away, backhanded the squirrel into a puddle of water from yesterday's rain. Yami scurried over to his hikari.

"Why are we trying to move so fast?" Yami asked.

"Because, the quicker we move, the quicker we discover if Anzu has a man yet", Yugi answered. Being woken up at 11:30 pm was enough for Yami, and he wasn't very comfortable creeping out of his quiet neighborhood when he could be back at his house, cuddling with his hikari, safe and sound.

"Aibou, listen to me—what are we doing out here in the first place? This isn't any of our business and besides, when Anzu finds out—" He was cut off.

"—She's not going to find out", Yugi interrupted.

"But we can't risk out friendship with her…" Yami paused to review his previous statement, "we're not being very faithful friends right now—"

"Ya' know what, SCREW friendship", Yugi shouted, still keeping his voice near a whisper, "I'm sure I can find a way to repair our friendship if anything happens. He noticed Yami's upset expression. He new EXACTLY how to fix it. "Okay, Yami, I'll tell ya'what. If we are successful, meaning if you work with me, not against me," Yugi reminded, "then when we get home, I promise you, we'll have some make-up sex". Yami's expression changed from poor to excited. Yugi glanced at Yami's choice leather pants. He knew that he'd have to work to get Yami so tempted that he'd be falling all over him. "C'mon let's take a peep". Yami nodded. The two approached another window near the back of the house where the lonely patio sat further out into the backyard. Yugi stood up, careful not to let a stitch of his clothing flash in front of the window. He helped Yami up on the opposite side of the also over-decorated window.

"Okay, ready? On three. One, two,…"Yugi counted. He and Yami both leaned their heads in front of the window. There was Anzu, comfortably dreaming in her over-priced waterbed, the covers carefully tucked over and beneath her. There was also another figure sleeping in the bed with her, supposedly a man. This was Yami and Yugi's mission, to find out who that mysterious figure was. Noticing that their breath was fogging up the window, Yugi instructed Yami to step back so that he could get a closer look. Yami did as instructed.

Yami's Perspective

"Mmm—look at that ass," I said in my sexy, baritone voice as I rubbed my hand over my crotch area. I couldn't wait for this "make-up" sex that my hikari was talking about. What Yugi didn't know was that he wouldn't be able to walk when I was finished with him…

Omniscient

Yugi, unfazed, knew exactly what the pervert was doing behind him, but he liked it. As long as Yami was becoming and falling hard for him, he had Yami under his power. Yugi took his light fingers and carefully pushed up on the window, hoping that it would slide open without a squeak. To his surprise, the window automatically slid open. He should have known that Anzu would be too dazzled by technology to realize that automatic-sliding windows would cost a fortune. What surprised him even more was that the Anzu forgot to set her alarm system, so he and Yami were free to do as they pleased.

Yugi stepped in first. He carefully slipped his foot through and tested the carpet below him for squeaks. To his amazement, nothing happened. Anzu was doing better than he had premeditated. Yugi decided to get fancy and rolled his body into the house, hoping that Yami was watching. As always, Yami was, and his expression turned into a sexy one. Yami then joined his hikari in the house. They crept around to the other side of the bed, where the mysterious figure lay. The suspense grew. Yami sat down on the bed, shaking it. Yugi jumped. He gave Yami a 'don't you dare' expression. Yami quickly stood back up. Yugi grasped the soft, silky covers and carefully drew them back. They both glanced at the face of the mystery man. When he saw the face, Yami could hold it in no longer.

"Holy SHIT!" Yami screamed at the top of his lungs. Yugi shushed him, but it was far too late. Anzu, startled out of her wits, jumped up from her bed…

That's it for now. I'll add more on if you liked it. Please review! My writing improves with feedback! Gomen!


	2. Thy Queendom Come

Hola everybody! This is Jed, back with another chapter!! Now this chapter is _very_ short, but I have a feeling you'll enjoy it. Thanks for all of your reviews last time!! Please, enjoy and review again!!

Deliver Us From Evil

Chapter 2: Thy "Queendom" Come

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY HOUSE?" A very pissed off Anzu screamed at the innocent-looking couple. By now, Yami and Yugi were startled out of their wits. They never expected something as severe as this to occur. If they had, they would have had a plan B. Yugi put on a sad expression and leaned against a wall near the window through he and Yami broke in.

"Well, we just…ummm…all we wanted to do was—er'…but ya' see…" Yugi stammered. He could barely speak.

"What he means is", Yami spoke up, "we were just so anxious to find out who you were dating. We never meant to—" He was cut off.

"So then why didn't you just _ask_ me, smart ass?" She fussed. One half of Yami's brain wanted to respond, 'well look who's talking', but the other half of his mind wouldn't allow the words to flow out of his mouth. He knew that their friendship with Anzu was most likely over, and he didn't want to make things worse in any way. There was a rustling sound as something began to move beneath the covers. The so called "mystery man" lifted their head up.

"Ugh—where am I?" A shaken, very tired Mai grumbled. Yugi gasped. It was too much. He backed away shaking his head. But something was wrong.

Something else was moving under the sheets. Anzu smirked and ran over to the bed with haste. She reached and grabbed the silken covers. She pulled them back with force and threw them off the bed onto the floor.

Yami gasped and began to breathe hard. Yugi fainted. There was someone else.

"Aibou!" Yami shouted, running over to his hikari. He held his sweet light in his arms and cradled him, as a mother would for her newborn. Yami frantically fanned air into his sweetheart's face. He bent down and planted a sweet kiss on Yugi's soft, warm lips.

"Aishiteru", he whispered. Yami then stood up. He walked over to Anzu. His face came close to hers, as if to kiss her. His expression turned grim. He put his mouth so close to her ear that his lips brushed her earlobe.

"You sick bitch".

Another cliffie! More to come if you review!! Plus, you'll find out who the _second _person is!


End file.
